


Pool Date

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: StreetSlam: Wishes of a Broken Time - Leon Langford
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Water Basketball, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison was very proud of himself for working up the nerve to ask Chris Blaze out on a date. It was only after he’d asked Chris out that he realized that he didn’t actually have any plans for where they’d actually go. Which was how they ended up at the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Date

Garrison was very proud of himself for working up the nerve to ask Chris Blaze out on a date. It was only after he’d asked Chris out that he realized that he didn’t actually have any plans for where they’d actually _go_. Which was how they ended up at the pool, because that had been the first place that had popped into Garrison’s head when Chris had asked if he had anything in mind.

“I realize the pool’s kind of a weird place to go for a first date,” Garrison said as they emerged from the locker room. 

“It’s alright,” Chris assured him. “I honestly think I prefer this to, I don’t know, going out for dinner and then winding up with awkward silences cause we don’t know what to talk about.”

“True,” Garrison said. “Have you ever been here before?”  
Chris shook his head. “I’m not much of a swimmer, I mean, well… fire is my element.”

“Right, right.” Garrison had honestly not even thought about that. 

“Do you know how to swim though?”

“Oh yeah, I’m just not the best,” Chris said. “But this pool doesn’t get that deep does it?”

Garrison shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think it gets over six feet.” 

 

Five feet was actually the deepest it got. Garrison grabbed the basketball from where it was sitting next to the water basketball hoop and then did a very graceful front flip into the pool.

“How’s the water?” Chris asked.

“It’s really nice.” Garrison tossed the basketball to Chris who tossed it right back, before entering the pool via the ladder.

They spent the next few hours just fooling around with the basketball and having fun. They were practically the only ones in the pool. A few girls had come in but they’d gotten into the hot tub and didn’t seem interested in getting in the pool proper, which meant him and Garrison had the run of the pool. They stuck by the basketball hoop for the most part though. 

They shot hoops normally for a while before it turned into a “shooting in weird and inventive ways” competition. 

Garrison started off by trying to kick the ball into the basket, but then when the ball hit the backboard the whole thing vibrated from the force of the impact, and it was decided, with a glance, that Garrison would not be doing that again.

Chris tried to headbutt the ball into the net at one point, but that got him whistled at by the lifeguard so he stopped.

It wasn’t long after that, that Garrison and Chris decided to stop playing basketball for a while and just relax in the hot tub for a bit. The girls had left so they truly were alone, Garrison took advantage of this to be openly affectionate with Chris.

Chris looked around a little nervously when Garrison took his hand.

“We’re alone, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Chris shook his head. “Not entirely, there’s still the lifeguard.”

“They’re probably not even going to notice.”

“It’s their _job_ to notice things Garrison.”

“Yeah, but like as long as we’re not breaking the rules, I don’t think they’re going to say anything.”

“I guess,” Chris admitted. “I just worry about stuff like this.”

“You mentioned,” Garrison said. “Maybe next time we can go somewhere less public.”

Chris nodded. That sounded like a good idea. He also liked the idea that there would _be_ a next time. 

“We can leave if you’d feel more comfortable somewhere private,” Garrison offered.

Chris shook his head. “No this is alright, but if someone else comes in we should probably stop… or leave.”

“That works for me,” Garrison said and he chanced to kiss Chris on the cheek.

Chris flushed and ducked his head, squeezing Garrison’s hand a little bit.

They talked for a bit longer before two other guys came in and Garrison and Chris decided to leave and head back to Garrison’s home to continue with the hand holding and also maybe cuddle more while watching a movie. This was a really good first date, Garrison thought, and it wasn’t even over yet. 


End file.
